lost_episode_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Brandy and Mr. Whiskers: The Death of Mr. Whiskers
i used to watch this show on Disney Channel called Brandy and Mr. Whiskers when i was 13. if you don't know what the show is then i will tell you about it. A pampered dog (Brandy) and an easily excited rabbit (Mr. Whiskers) fall out of an airplane and become stranded in the Amazon Rain Forest. it was a decent show. However i watched an Original version of Episode 77 on a VHS tape. anyway so Heres the thing... i was in my house playing ROBLOX on my computer. however i then heard a Knock on the door. i came up to the Door and i saw a VHS Tape saying. Brandy and Mr. Whiskers lost final episode. i then said. hey. I Remember that show. so. i put the tape in to my old Vhs Player. and the tape started playing the tape started with no Intro. instead just the title card saying: The Death of Mr. Whiskers. then the Episode started. it started with Whiskers annoying Brandy some how. Brandy tells him to stop it. and then Lola boa trys to calm them down. How ever she couldn't then it cut to static. it then cut to what appeared to be Whiskers in Bed. the Music was sad Piano music in reverse. apparently Whiskers had Cancer. and Brandy was trying to say her final words to Mr. Whiskers after he then died: hey. I Know you cant hear me. but i just hope in your 50 years of dreams i will get to have you and have Much as fun as you. Why did i ever send you to that Orange frog with Black Strains?! then brandy sobbed before cutting to static. After the static it cut to what Appeared to be Brandy looking at Mr. Whiskers's Grave saying: R. I. P. Mr. Whiskers. However some thing was wrong. Brandy had Red eyes. and it was Playing the Theme song in Reverse. i heard pretty much messages in the Reversed Theme Song such as. See pretty name. and a unknown mesasge. it said Soua un ton. After the Reversed Theme ended it then cut to another shot of Brandy with red eyes. then it cut to a Message saying Brandy then killed herself due to whiskers dying. and the Ending of the tape was. Static. i then gave the tape to Walt Disney Television Animation. Walt Disney Television Animation understanded and watched it. The Disney executives Disney Animators and the Creator of the show Russell Marcus himself where very shocked about the Episode. Russell Marcus then told me. its the Original version of the Final Episode. Some Pirater must of took the Original Version of the Episode and put it on a Glitchy VHS tape. now you might be now Asking. Where is the tape now? well... the Walt Disney Company and Walt Disney Television Animation are apparently still Investigating the Original Final Episode Tape. i had nightmares from the Original version of Episode 77. and who knows. maybe a Copy of the Original that is High Quality is somewhere in the Pirate Bay. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Disney